


Truth to Materials

by pollitt



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus admires beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth to Materials

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to hermette's multi-fandom fluff meme. This was my first crack at _The Eagle_ wrting.

The world was still light-dark behind his eyelids as Esca slowly ascended from sleep to wakefulness to the feel of sword-callused fingers running over his brow, up and over the curve of his ear.

"You are beautiful," Marcus said as Esca's eyes opened. Marcus's questing hand trailed over Esca's cheek. "If we were in Rome, I would have you sculpted from the finest stone."

"If we were in Rome, I would not be in your bed," Esca answered, trapping Marcus's hand beneath his own. "You would have to make due with stone."

Marcus laughed. "Yes. I believe that I would."

Marcus's hand easily escaped Esca's loose grasp and traveled over Esca's chest. "While an artist could capture your beauty--"

He took Esca's cock in hand. " _Our_ bed is worth a thousand statues. Even if they had been created by the gods."

Esca smiled, shifting onto his side--his body mirroring Marcus's--and continuing forward until he could kiss Marcus's waiting lips.


End file.
